


Año nuevo, o dejar el dolor atrás

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [10]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fist Fights, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Angst, New Year's Eve, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 09] Año nuevo, vida nueva. A veces es fácil, a veces duele más de lo que debe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Año nuevo, o dejar el dolor atrás

**Año nuevo, o dejar el dolor atrás**

 

Sentado a solas en el porche delantero de su casa y con un tazón de ponche caliente aún humeante entre sus dedos, Gustav suspiró por lo que sería al menos la quinceava vez de aquella noche.

Con la vista clavada en la lejanía y en los fuegos artificiales que explotaban cada dos por tres en el firmamento nocturno, casi podía olvidar su miseria. La palabra clave siendo el terrible ‘casi’ que lo atormentaba con sus simples cuatro letras y lo mantenía anclado a su propio estado de perenne melancolía.

Sin saber bien cómo, ahí se encontraba él, en pleno treinta y uno de diciembre, solo, miserable y con frío, eludiendo a su familia como si se tratara de la peste negra. Los meses habían transcurrido hasta el cambio de año y él se sentía como el único que no estaba dispuesto a dar un giro en su vida, sin importar cuántos años nuevos y oportunidades de empezar desde cero se le presentaran.

Suspirando de nueva cuenta, Gustav se recostó lo más posible en la mecedora que su madre tenía ahí, haciendo lo imposible por tratar de olvidar lo que en ese mismo lugar, meses antes y en el día de su cumpleaños había ocurrido entre él y Georgie, sin mucho éxito, dedujo él, por el calor que le llegaba al vientre bajo cada vez que cerraba los ojos y el poder de los recuerdos resultaba abrumador.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —interrumpió la voz de Franziska sus pensamientos. Llevando consigo un abrigo extra, ella se lo tendió sin mediar palabras o regaños por haber salido de casa sin más cobijo que un raído suéter ligero.

Recordar el por qué lo había hecho, hacía que la sangre en las venas del baterista, bullera con un renovado sentimiento de rabia y humillación.

—Sabes que el tío Harold sólo está ebrio, ¿verdad? —Se sentó su Franziska a su lado, cuidadosa en lo que decía—. No quería incomodarte o hacerte daño.

—Lo sé —concedió Gustav a regañadientes, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Su tío Harold, sin llegar a ser la oveja negra de la familia, era el hermano mayor de su papá y el pariente al que todo mundo evitaba en la medida de lo posible. No porque fuera desagradable; en esencia, Harold era trabajador, honesto y llevaba su propio negocio de panaderías con mano férrea. Todos sus hijos, pasados de la veintena ya, habían hecho carreras universitarias, dejando al tío y a su mujer a cargo de dos niños que habían adoptado cuando el vacío de la casa les pareció excesivo. Pero al mismo tiempo que se le podía considerar un tipo ejemplar, también tenía un ligero problema con la bebida, y las usualmente tranquilas reuniones de los Schäfer solían acabar en discusiones acaloradas por su culpa.

Este año no era la excepción y la víctima de sus ofensas de borracho había sido Gustav.

—Él ya se disculpó con mamá por haberte hecho enfadar, pero ella le dijo que es contigo con quien debe de hablar —prosiguió Franziska, soplando aire tibio en sus dedos entumecidos.

—Ten —se quitó Gustav la bufanda que llevaba puesta y le enrolló a su hermana las manos con ella—. No quiero volver adentro, es todo. Ni siquiera estoy molesto. Sólo... —Arrugó la nariz, buscando un adjetivo que en su sencillez, explicara el caótico estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba.

Por lo general, él soportaba a su tío Harold con estoico desinterés. En las raras ocasiones en que éste se dirigía a su persona con una cerveza en la mano y espíritu belicoso, Gustav había salido victorioso al eludir sus ataques, no tomando en serio cualquier ofensa que pudiera dirigirle y retirándose lo antes posible para evitar cualquier tipo de altercado.

Sin embargo, que ese año su tío Harold hubiera clavado una espina en la llaga aún sangrante que representaba Georgie en su vida, había sido la gota que derramara el vaso.

En un principio, el baterista había podido controlarse. Rodeados de familia y sentados frente a le mesa con la cena ya servida, había sido difícil, más no imposible, dejar pasar la pregunta que todos se hacían, “¿Y tu novia Georgie, esa chica tan guapa que nos presentaste en tu cumpleaños, dónde está?”. Ya fuera porque de pronto cada uno de los presentes contaba con una excepcional memoria, o porque el cotilleo siempre era el aperitivo de cada comida, todos la recordaban de la última reunión familiar el pasado septiembre y ahondaban por ella y su paradero actual con ávido interés.

—Terminamos hace más de dos meses —había sido la respuesta de Gustav, clavando el tenedor en la chuleta de pierna de carnero que comía en esos instantes y sintiendo como el estómago se le cerraba ante la idea de llevarse otro bocado más a la boca.

Su estado de incomodidad había sido más que suficiente para que alrededor de toda la mesa el cambio de tema se hiciera presente, rompiendo en pequeñas conversaciones aquí y allá, dejando al baterista con una falsa impresión de haber eludido la bala milagrosamente.

Craso error.

Con al menos cinco copas de vino corriendo por sus venas desde la última hora, más las que ya traía desde su casa, el tío Harold había mandado callar a todo mundo a su manera, alzando la voz por encima de los demás y dándole vuelta al puñal que Gustav llevaba clavado en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

—¿Es que la muy zorra te dejó por otro? —Había preguntado entre risas, ante la escandalizada mirada del resto de los comensales. Bianca, su esposa de muchos años, se había puesto del color de la grana, experimentando un nuevo nivel de humillación por el comportamiento inapropiado de su marido, pero sin hacer nada al respecto más que hundir el mentón lo más posible y esperar a que todo terminara lo antes posible sin dejar un saldo de heridos muy alto.

Gustav por el contrario, había apretado los puños sobre la mesa, demasiado enfurecido como para ver algo más rojo en su visión.

—¡Harold! —Se había puesto en pie el padre de Gustav, en el acto al lado de su hermano y tirando por el brazo de éste—. Estás muy ebrio, ven a la cocina a que te refresques y-...

—Cállate tú —arrastró Harold las palabras, zafándose del agarre de su hermano y golpeando su sexta copa de vino en el proceso, derramando su contenido por toda la mesa y movilizando a las personas alrededor para evitar que el líquido se esparciera aún más—. No estoy ebrio, sólo quiero saber por qué tu muchacho dejó ir a una muñeca tan preciosa como ésa, ¿es que eres marica, crío? ¿Es eso? Buajajá —se soltó riendo con su propio chiste, el único que lo hizo.

Frunciendo el ceño, la madre de Gustav había alzado la voz, tan fría como la nieve que caía afuera. —Te agradecería, Harold, que no hablaras así de mi hijo.

—Yo sólo digo que apenas un... Uno de esos... Dejaría ir a una cosita tan bonita como ésa...

Ante aquello, Gustav se había puesto de pie, la respiración agitada. Su tío Harold podía decir lo que le viniera en gana de él, pero hablar de Georgie era un asunto totalmente diferente que se escapa de su comprensión.

El fallo fatal de Harold fue no callarse.

—Haz caso de tu tío, muchacho —se había dirigido Harold directamente a Gustav, clavando sus ojos en éste y cometiendo el error de su vida—, chicas como esa... esa Georgie, uno debe domarlas. Aplacarlas y luego tirártelas hasta que duela. Luego se lo haces un par de veces más y la botas, ¡pero no antes! Buajajá —se había soltado riendo de nueva cuenta, cerrando los ojos en el proceso y no viendo venir a Gustav, que estirándose por encima de la mesa, lo había golpeado en pleno rostro, haciendo crujir el cartílago de la nariz en un ruido húmedo que hizo a todos los presentes en la sala esbozar muecas de asco.

Recordarlo todo con lujo de detalles, hizo que Gustav se sintiera decepcionado de sí mismo por su falta de autocontrol.

—No quiero sus disculpas, no ahora —le dijo el baterista a su hermana, que asintió, comprendiéndolo en el acto—. Eso que dijo... No me importa si se mete conmigo, estoy acostumbrado a su mal carácter cuando está borracho, pero Georgie... —Gustav se inclinó sobre su frente, apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas—. Te juro que vi borroso por un segundo. La sangre en los oídos no me dejaba oír nada. Sólo quería golpearlo... Destrozarle su estúpida sonrisa...

Franziska se recargó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro. —La mitad de la gente en esa habitación te lo habría agradecido, créeme. Por educación se contuvieron, pero… tú entiendes.

Los labios del baterista se curvaron apenas una pizca, pero era algo.

—¿Crees que vengan? —Preguntó de pronto Franziska. Gustav pensó el jugar tonto, fingir que no sabía de quién hablaba, pero le pareció estúpido ir de puntillas sobre el cristal que ya estaba roto.

—Ni idea —murmuró. Realmente no lo sabía.

Porque su familia era grande y siempre invitaban a todo aquel que quisiera acompañarlos, ya fuera un pariente de tercer grado que viviera al otro lado del mundo o al cajero de la tienda de conveniencia donde siempre iban a comprar, la madre de Gustav se encargaba año con año en invitar a todo aquel que considerara amigo, extendiendo el rango de poder que tenía la palabra sobre un gran número de individuos, no sólo en Loitsche, sino también en pueblos cercanos.

Según se viera, para bien o para mal, esa cordial invitación también abarcaba a Melissa, la madre de Georgie y por ende, a su propia hija. Y mientras que habían declinado la oferta para Navidad porque la bajista había ido visitar a su padre en Suiza, no había sido el mismo caso para la celebración de Año Nuevo.

El resto era esperar a que se presentaran, pero a menos de dos horas para medianoche, el baterista tenía sus dudas. En cualquier caso, si cancelaban, su madre no le diría para no echarle más leña al fuego.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Franziska le liberó una de sus manos de la bufanda y entrelazó los dedos con los de su hermano.

—Van a venir. Ten un poco de fe.

—No es eso —mintió Gustav—. Es sólo que...

—Shhh, no me tienes que mentir a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Anda, bebe un poco de tu ponche y disfrutemos de las últimas horas de este año.

—Año de mierda —gruñó Gustav entre sorbos.

—Ok, año de mierda, pero si fuera tú... No pensaría así, señor ‘voy a ser tan famoso que con mis millones le compraré a mi hermana mayor su propio departamento en la ciudad’, ¿uh? ¿Qué tal?

—Aw, Franny, aún no sabemos qué va a pasar con eso.

El eso en cuestión... Enorme.

Tal y como Bill les había dicho, un productor de música, David Jost, había aparecido una tarde a uno de sus ensayos de la banda en el destartalado garaje donde se reunían, y luego de tres canciones consecutivas en las que lo único que había hecho era mirarlos y tomar notas hasta el punto de la exasperación, había asentido una vez con la cabeza para después informarles que eran justo lo que él buscaba.

No era que Gustav creyera al cien por ciento que las puertas de la fama y la riqueza se les abrirían tan fácilmente, pero cuando Dave -así había insistido el productor en ser llamado- les había dicho con tanta sencillez de palabras que eran lo que buscaba y en breve traería los contratos para firmarlos en compañía de sus padres, apenas si había podido creerlo.

De eso hacían ya casi los dos meses y el futuro, igual que el próximo año se veía prometedor. Una mierda completa que Gustav no pudiera sumirse en ese estado de perpetua felicidad como el resto de sus compañeros de banda, si por dentro se sentía anclado al suelo por un peso invisible. No era culpa de los demás, tampoco de Georgie; ella misma parecía estar llevando bien el asunto de su rompimiento, retomando a ese corto periodo en el que sólo eran amigos y nada más. Gustav no podía juzgarla; lo suyo era un romance adolescente y como tal, estaba destinado al fracaso, al rompimiento y después al olvido.

Pero mientras que una parte de sí le decía que eso sería su futuro, ya fuera mañana o en diez años, otra se negaba a creerlo, alegando que Georgie era la chica, _su_ chica, y que perderla sería la peor decisión de su vida.

—Gusti, tienes esa cara de nuevo, sé lo que estás pensando. No —besó Franziska su frente—, por favor, no.

El baterista se relajó, esforzándose lo más posible en ello. Era difícil.

—Piensa en los meses que se vienen encima. El disco —le recordó su hermana, abrazándolo más de cerca y estrechando el vínculo que desde siempre los unía y que con los años sólo se intensificaba.

Hacerlo, a pesar de lo desastrosas que estaban resultando las últimas horas de aquel año, le sacó a Gustav la primera sonrisa sincera en lo que iba del día.

Luego de firmar los contratos tras una exhaustiva revisión de estos por parte del abogado y los padres de todos, además de un par de personas pertenecientes a la disquera, habían llegado a un acuerdo ventajoso para ambas partes. El primer disco estaría listo para finales de verano, pero para ello, la banda seguiría trabajando todas las tardes, fines de semanas alternados y vacaciones, más una semana antes y otra después en durante las celebraciones de días santos, para realizar las grabaciones en el estudio de Hamburgo. Los últimos detalles los harían a finales de mayo y durante todo junio y julio, harían una pequeña gira por las localidades cercanas.

Dicho así, sonaba sencillo, pero a Gustav le dolía el estómago de pensar en ello. David había sido claro al hablar con sus padres y explicarles que durante esos meses, la banda no estaría en Loitsche, sino en la ciudad. La disquera tenía arreglado ya un departamento donde los chicos se quedarían y les aseguró al ver la cara de preocupación que habían puesto al saber que sus hijos pasarían un par de meses lejos de su autoridad, que él mismo se encargaría de mantener el orden y la disciplina como si se tratara de sus propios vástagos.

Gustav le creía. El hombre era un adicto al trabajo, siempre con su libreta de anotaciones en una mano y el teléfono móvil en la otra, comandando lo que parecían, otras diez bandas a la distancia y sin errores en ello.

Con reticencia, a pesar de que confiaban en el buen criterio de su hijo, los padres de Gustav habían accedido, convencidos de que su hijo sabría comportarse y que una oportunidad como esa en la vida, no se le volvería a presentar como por arte de magia. La madre de los gemelos había accedido al instante, lo mismo que su padrastro, pero en el caso de Georgie había sido un poco más complicado conseguir el permiso de Melissa, quien se había mostrado reacia ante la idea de dejar marchar a su única hija con sus tres amigos a vivir solos en la ciudad sin total supervisión adulta, puesto que ellos vivirían a solas, por mucho que la gente de la disquera se encargara del resto.

No había sido sino hasta que David le aseguró casi con la mano sobre la Biblia, que la bajista tendría su propia habitación y que él mismo se encargaría de mantener el decoro dentro de los integrantes en la banda, que Melissa cedió y su contrato se firmó.

—Yo lo que sé —le aseguró Franziska—, es que te irás de casa antes que yo, y eso me da orgullo, aunque también mucha envidia —arrugó la nariz—. Pero envidia de la buena, que eso quede claro entre los dos.

—Nunca cambies, Franny —la abrazó Gustav a su vez, los dos guardando silencio después mientras los copos de nieve cobraban fuerza y velocidad al caer.

Justo cuando creían que sus dedos se iban a caer del frío y el interior de la casa pareció haber recuperado su tranquilidad, Gustav pensó en proponerle a su hermana que entraran. Seguramente aún habría algún familiar que si disculpara con él por el tío Harold, pero de momento el clima podía más que la incomodidad.

Por suerte para Gustav, justo en ese instante un automóvil que él reconocía muy bien, se estacionó cerca de su jardín y el corazón le empezó a doler.

—¿Llegaron? —Preguntó Franziska, sonriendo al ver que en efecto, así era. Envuelta en un abrigo voluminoso, la primera en aparecer fue Melissa, seguida de Georgie, que cargaba en brazos lo que parecía una caja de pastel.

—Perdón por el retraso —se disculpó Melissa, deteniéndose en la entrada y saludando primero a Franziska y luego a Gustav, a ambos con sendos pares de besos en la mejilla—. De camino hacia acá se nos pinchó un neumático, y el servicio de grúas me previno que tardaría por lo menos tres horas en arribar, así que yo misma hice el trabajo. Y que no digan que una madre soltera no es capaz de todo por su familia, ¿eh, cariño? —Le pasó el brazo a Georgie, que sonrió.

—Ay, mamá.

Viéndolas juntas, Gustav no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones. Georgie era calca y figura de su madre, desde los ojos verdes hasta la forma de la boca. Lo único que variaba entre la una y la otra, además de la brecha de los años, era el color del cabello. Mientras que Melissa era rubia, Georgie portaba el cabello castaño rojizo heredado de su padre, según lo que la bajista le había dicho meses antes, cuando aún eran novios.

En un breve pensamiento, el baterista se preguntó si llegado el momento, vería a Georgie de cuarenta años y pensaría en lo mucho que se parecía a su madre en ese momento.

—Bueno, yo voy a pasar a saludar al resto —se excusó Melissa—. ¿Vienes, cariño?

Obligada como estaba al ir cargando el pastel, Georgie parecía debatirse entre quedarse ahí o entrar. Viendo su indecisión, Franziska se ofreció a llevar la caja dentro y así liberarla de compromisos.

—No crean que me voy, eh, así que no hagan nada que yo no haría —les guiñó Franziska un ojo para desaparecer tras la puerta cerrada.

—Brrr, sí que está helado aquí afuera —se sentó Georgie el lado de Gustav, mucho más vestida que el baterista, pero al parecer, padeciendo la temporada como nunca—. ¿Por qué no estás adentro?

—Una historia muy larga y desagradable —murmuró Gustav—. El tío Harold.

—Ah —exclamó la bajista, comprendiendo en el acto. Sin que Gustav lo supiera (o alguien más para todo caso), el día del cumpleaños del baterista, el tío Harold la había acorralado en la cocina cuando ella se lavaba las manos y le había hecho comentarios soeces de los que prefería no acordarse. Que además Gustav la hubiera prevenido antes y después lo carca que solía ser su pariente, sólo servía para ponerla en estado de alerta—. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

El baterista se aclaró la garganta. —No quiero hablar de eso.

Georgie se mordió el labio inferior. —Ok, supongo...

Mentalmente, Gustav contó hasta tres, pero antes de llegar a su meta, su boca se abrió como por inercia.

—Dijo... Él habló de ti, dijo cosas que... Dios. —Viendo que Georgie se quedaba paralizada a su lado, buscó la mano de ella por entre los pliegues del abrigo que llevaba. En contraste con las suyas, su mano estaba cálida al contacto—. No lo pude soportar y lo golpeé en la cara. Creo que le rompí la nariz —rió sin ganas—, pero no lo lamento ni una pizca porque se lo merecía.

La bajista pareció hesitar, calibrando el significado de aquello antes de hablar. —Gracias, creo. No que golpearlo fuera lo mejor, pero... Eso. Gracias.

—Uhm, yo-...

—Perdón —los interrumpió Franziska, cerrando la puerta de la casa tras de sí y cubriéndose los ojos—. Voy a contar hasta tres y espero estén decente.

—¡Franny! —Rezongó Gustav, en todo caso soltando la mano de Georgie—. No sé qué ideas tan terribles tienes de nosotros, pero sólo estamos platicando. Nada más.

—¿Seguros? —Ante la falta de respuesta, Franziska se apartó el brazo y los vio—. Ya veo, par de aburridos.

—Pervertida que eres —replicó el baterista.

—Pf, pf —lo desdeñó su hermana, parándose frente a ellos y suspirando—. Lo siento, tuve que salir. Pensaba darles tiempo a ustedes para que estuvieran a solas, sin malpensar, claro, pero adentro es un caos... El tío Harold se acostó a dormir la borrachera, pero la tía Bianca no deja de llorar. Es triste, pero también es su marido así que... —Se encogió de hombros—. Cada quién decide cuánta mierda quiere soportar.

Viendo que su comentario hizo el silencio aún más tenso, optó por sugerir algo.

—¿Qué opinan si subimos al techo a ver los fuegos artificiales?

Gustav miró a su hermana preguntándose si la afirmación de su madre respecto a que Franziska había nacido a los ocho meses y con complicaciones del cordón umbilical, no le había afectado el cerebro por falta de oxígeno. Estaba nevando, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para dejarlos fríos y calados hasta el hueso en menos de una hora. Cierto, el viento no soplaba y los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el firmamento nublado eran dignos de verse en mejores condiciones, pero de ahí a subirse al tercer piso... Ni loco.

O eso pensó hasta que miró a Georgie y vio lo emocionada que ésta se puso con la idea.

—Bueno —murmuró a su hermana—, suena genial.

Franziska batió palmas. —Hecho. Ustedes suban al segundo piso y yo los alcanzo en diez minutos. No olviden ponerse más ropa y sacar un par de mantas porque las necesitaremos.

Y sin darles tiempo de replicar, desapareció por un costado de la casa, dejando a Georgie y a Gustav muy confundidos.

—Tu hermana es... —Georgie sonrió—. Increíble.

—Lo sé —cerró Gustav la boca, que se le había quedado abierta sin darse cuenta—. Créeme, lo sé.

 

Tal y como lo habían prometido, diez minutos después y luego de eludir a media docena de familiares, que intrigados no entendían la mecánica de un rompimiento donde después Gustav y Georgie seguían siendo amigos y querían explicaciones detalladas, ambos esperaban en la habitación de Gustav a que Franziska apareciera y les diera mayores indicaciones que ‘hagan esto y confíen ciegamente en mí’.

Apenas cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, Gustav se puso nervioso. Aquel día no era martes, pero ahí estaba Georgie, sentada sobre su colcha azul marino y contemplándolo con tranquilidad.

—Cuesta creer que todo el verano lo pasé sobre esta cama contigo o deseando estar aquí —murmuró Georgie, jugueteando con los desgastados bordes.

Gustav tragó saliva, indeciso de qué decir.

—Al menos esta vez que Franziska nos vea, no estaré en el clóset —rió por lo bajo, aligerando la situación.

—... O sin camiseta —suplió Gustav, recibiendo a cambio una almohada voladora de parte de la bajista—. Hey...

Dispuesto a responder el ataque frontal, Gustav se quedó congelado en su sitio cuando unos golpes en su ventana los hicieron a él y a Georgie, mirar a la misma dirección. Recortada como una sombra deforme, una figura se dejaba ver a través de las cortinas.

—Ábranme, idiotas. ¡Me congelo aquí afuera! —Rompió Franziska el hechizo al golpear de nuevo el cristal.

Gustav se aproximó a la ventana. —Me dice idiota y es ella la que pasa la víspera de Año Nuevo afuera y en una escalera —le dijo a Georgie.

Entre los dos lograron abrir el seguro de la ventana, que por el frío, estaba trabado. Sin esperar a ser invitada, Franziska se metió a la habitación, titiritando por el clima del exterior y sacudiéndose los copos de nieve que aún quedaban sobre su ropa.

—Estoy pensando que no es tan b-b-b-uena idea eso de v-v-v-er los fuegos artificiales —trastabilló al hablar, frotándose los antebrazos con las manos.

—Ah no, Franny, ya tenemos todo. Es hora —se cruzó Gustav de brazos—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Bien —sopló su hermana aire tibio dentro de sus mangas—, la escalera alcanza a llegar hasta el techo. Subes tú primero y entre Georgie y yo nos encargaremos de pasarte las mantas. Luego nos ayudas a subir.

Haciendo uso de un valor que superaba su miedo a las alturas, Gustav así lo hizo. Con dificultad, porque una vez sobre el techo la nieve dificultaba su equilibrio, alzó los brazos al cielo en ademán victorioso y la vista le quitó el aliento. Desde el tercer piso, el vecindario se veía completo, cada casa y la decoración de la temporada creando un cuadro que en años venideros tendría muy presente cuando recordara lo que para él, representaban las fiestas decembrinas.

—¡Gus! —Le gritó Franziska, sacando la cabeza por la ventana—. ¿Estás listo?

En menos de cinco minutos ya tenían montado un tenderete provisional. Luego de barrer la nieve y lanzarla tejado abajo, tendieron una pila gruesa de mantas hasta que Franziska dio su punto bueno en confort al dejarse caer sobre el improvisado colchón y reclamó una de las sobrantes para envolverse con ella.

—Está calientito, vengan —les ordenó a Gustav y a Georgie, que ni cortos ni perezosos así lo hicieron—. Miren lo que logré traer de la cocina —extrajo de las grandes bolsas de su abrigo un paquete con galletas—. No son caseras, pero funcionará.

—Me siento en una aventura —rió Georgie, comiendo una de las galletas—. Woah, saben increíble.

Tendiéndose sobre sus espaldas, los tres se apretujaron uno al lado del otro. Gustav en una esquina, Franziska en la otra y Georgie en medio de ambos, masticando las galletas y de vez en cuando compartiendo la emoción cuando los fuegos artificiales resonaban en el aire entre el fuego y el humo.

Pese que a Franziska no le molestaría en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, Gustav y Georgie mantuvieron en secreto el hecho de que por debajo de las mantas, sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Hablando de nada y poco, al cabo de un par de horas y pasada la emoción de recibir al Año Nuevo desde el tejado, fue que se percataron de la razón del silencio de Franziska. Dormida y con la espalda hacia Georgie, los dos desearon tener a la mano un marcador permanente para colocarle un par de bigotes curvados o al menos uno estilo Chaplin.

—¿Sabes que en Año Nuevo puedes pedir un deseo para el resto de los trescientos sesenta y cuatro días restantes? —Dijo Georgie de pronto, tan cerca sus labios de los de Gustav, que el baterista se tuvo que contener para no besarla—. Pues te lo juro aquí mismo, Gusti —le contó Georgie al baterista cuando el sol empezó a salir desde el este, luego de una larga noche en vela—, cuando sea anciana, quiero morir recordando este momento contigo. Sólo eso.

Gustav no dijo nada. El momento era demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo con palabras. En lugar de ello, deseó lo mismo para sí.

Pero con aún más fuerzas, deseó que aquel instante entre los dos durara para siempre.

 

—Ven acá —le gruñó una voz a Gustav en la oreja, el cálido aliento arrastrándolo fuera del sueño y a la realidad del día. Acompañada con la orden, la voz traía consigo una mano helada que se le metió por debajo de la ropa y lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Muy para desilusión suya, no era Georgie, sino Franziska la que le exigía calor corporal.

—¡Franny! —Saltó Gustav fuera de las mantas que los rodeaban, el frío de las primeras horas de la mañana, haciendo que cada vello en su cuerpo se erizara—. Joder, hace frío.

—Duh —lo miró Franziska con aspecto adormilado—. Por eso te decía que me calentaras. Tú eres como un oso hibernando, tan rico. —Se tapó la cabeza con las mantas, sólo para volver a sacarla segundos después—. Espera, ¿por qué seguimos aquí?

—Duh —le respondió Gustav con el mismo tono—. Porque dormimos aquí, ¿quizá?

—Shhh, dejen dormir —salió Georgie de debajo de una pila de mantas—. Existimos personas que necesitamos descansar hasta tarde. Así que si me disculpan...

—Qué idiotez —lanzó Franziska al aire las cobijas que las cubrían a ella y a Georgie—. Hay que bajar. Aquí arriba se me ponen tan erectos los pezones que podría cortar cristal con ellos.

Gustav se ahogó con el aire a su alrededor, incrédulo de lo soez que podría ser su hermana a altas horas de la madrugada y con sueño encima. Por el contrario, Georgie soltó una carcajada, sacudiéndose el pelo despeinado con una mano y ocultando un bostezo con la otra.

—Mantas al aire —las pateó Franziska por el borde del techo, dejándolas caer sobre el jardín trasero—. Listo, más tarde nos ocuparemos de ellas.

Sin prolongar más la tortura de estar en la intemperie, los tres hicieron el camino de regreso a la casa, agradeciendo que la escalera siguiera en su sitio y que la ventana de la habitación de Gustav se hubiera mantenido abierta tal y como la habían dejado.

Una vez dentro, fue Georgie la que habló por todos al preguntar: —¿Creen que hayan notado nuestra ausencia?

—Lo dudo —se encogió Franziska de hombros—. Si conozco bien a mi familia, deben estar dormidos en algún lugar, aún con alcohol suficiente en las venas como para que sigan así por lo menos hasta después del mediodía.

—Seh —asintió Gustav—, es probable.

—¿Y mi mamá? —Prosiguió la bajista—. Si me está buscando, debe estar furiosa...

—Nah —desdeñó Franziska la idea—. Una noche con los Schäfer es garantía de que duerme con el resto. Tendrá una resaca espantosa, pero sobrevivirá.

—Ah, ok —respiró Georgie con tranquilidad.

—Y ahora, si me disculpan —estiró Franziska los brazos por encima de su cabeza—, yo quiero seguir durmiendo —se tiró sobre la cama de Gustav—. Ustedes busquen qué hacer sin mí y nos vemos en al menos ocho horas. —Dicho eso, escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada y procedió a roncar.

Gustav la dio por caso perdido. Franziska amaba dormir hasta tarde y nada, ni siquiera un terremoto, se podría interponer entre ella y el país de los sueños. Guiando a Georgie fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí en apenas un imperceptible clic, se quedó sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

Pero como todo entre ellos, fue Georgie la que dio el primer paso.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos algo de desayunar? —Le tomó la mano y tiró de ella escaleras abajo—. ¿Pancakes y una malteada, uh, qué tal suena?

Sonriendo, Gustav dio su veredicto. —Perfecto.

 

El resto de la mañana transcurrió entre masa para pancakes y risitas disimuladas. En la sala dormían al menos tres personas con aspecto de haberse dado la fiesta de sus vidas, así que no querían despertarlos a la cruda realidad y ganarse el regaño correspondiente.

Una vez el desayuno estuvo listo, los dos buscaron un sitio limpio donde comerlo. La mesa de la cocina al instante descartada, porque cubierta como estaba de botellas y migas, sería una pesadilla limpiarla. Un rápido vistazo al piso superior dejó claro lo imposible que resultaría, siendo que cada habitación tenía por los menos un par de ocupantes, que igual que los demás, dormían la borrachera.

—Ugh, mi casa parece centro de rehabilitación para el alcoholismo —gruñó Gustav cuando él y Georgie se vieron en el mismo sitio donde habían empezado su búsqueda, sus platos con pancakes, enfriándose sin remedio.

—Lo dudo —bufó Georgie, aún contrariada de haber encontrado a su madre en uno de los cuartos, dormida y con aspecto de haber bebido su peso en champagne, si es que el aroma que emanaba de ella era una prueba fehaciente de ello—. Si así fuera, nadie estaría en ese estado.

—Entonces... —Caviló el baterista, repasando mentalmente cada rincón de la casa, en búsqueda de alguno libre—. ¡Pero claro! —Saltó de la emoción—. Ven —guió a Georgie al porche, donde la mecedora que tantos recuerdos de ambos contenía, era un sitio libre—. Nadie dormiría aquí, hay que ser locos o parientes directos de Franziska para pasar la noche fuera, ¿no?

—Tienes un punto —se sentó Georgie, muy pegada a Gustav.

El día apenas despuntaba y el frío era lo que imperaba en el jardín, además de la nieve y el silencio. Como si el festejo hubiera muerto al amanecer, nadie podría jamás haber adivinado que era Año Nuevo con semejante quietud en el ambiente.

Picoteando su comida, fue Georgie la que rompió aquello con tres palabras que trastocaron el mundo de Gustav, dejándolo al revés.

—Te amo, Gusti —musitó la bajista, la voz clara a pesar de la falta de volumen.

Sin saber qué decir ante semejante confesión, Gustav sólo atinó a tragarse la comida que aún tenía en la boca, desesperado por hacerlo más rápido, incluso si lo único que saldría de sus labios sería un estúpido “¿Qué?” que valdría nada en absoluto.

—Y... —Georgie se inclinó para dejar el plato a medio comer a sus pies, reuniendo valor en el acto para proseguir—. Quería que lo supieras.

—Georgie, yo...

—Shhh —se acercó ella a los labios de Gustav, presionando los suyos contra los de él e imponiendo su turno de hablar sobre el de suyo—. Es importante.

Sintiendo como cualquier rastro de reticencia se evaporaba de su sistema, Gustav le dio carta blanca para hacer y decir lo que quisiera, no le importaba en tanto mientras Georgie así lo quisiera.

—Verás... —Hesitó la bajista antes de hablar, la vista clavada en el suelo—. Tenía tiempo queriendo confesarlo, porque como dije, es importante. Muy importante —enfatizó—. Mmm, y supongo que no hay una manera sencilla de decirlo, así que —exhaló, su aliento dulce por la miel de los pancakes—, aquí va: Te amo, ¿sí? Pero es muy doloroso estar así. Yo y tú, no nosotros como... antes. —Jugueteando con las manos en su regazo—. En Navidad hablé con Robert, digo, mi... p-papá. Así se llama —se presionó las palmas sobre los muslos—, es que... Hace mucho que yo... y él... No somos cercanos. Es raro llamarlo papá... Por eso es Robert, pero...

—Georgie... —Gustav intentó tranquilizarla, viendo que ante sus ojos, ella se estaba descascarando como pintura vieja bajo el sol del verano, pero la bajista lo rechazó.

—No —movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Es que... él me dijo... Quizá tenga razón...

—¿Georgie, cariño? —Los interrumpió la inconfundible voz de Melissa, que eligió ese preciso instante para abrir la puerta de la casa e interrumpirlos—. Oh, aquí estás, nena. Te estaba buscando.

Sin mirarla, Georgie señaló los platos. —Estábamos desayunando —alcanzó a articular, su voz sonando hueca pero al mismo tiempo no dejando entrever que algo estaba mal.

—Feliz año nuevo a ustedes dos —se inclinó la madre de Georgie sobre ambos, besándoles las mejillas—. Creo que anoche tomé un poco más de lo que debía —rió apenada—, pero puedo asegurarles que no fui la única. Cariño —se dirigió a su hija—, intenta comer rápido. Entraré a despedirme de todos y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Georgie asintió.

De nueva cuenta a solas, fue imposible para Gustav obtener una palabra más de la bajista. Tozuda, ella recogió su plato y entró a la casa, dejándolo con mil preguntas sin responder en la cabeza y el feo sentimiento de que hasta nuevo aviso, seguiría así.

También, con el corazón hecho trizas.

 

—¿Gus?

—¿Mmm?

Tarde, esa misma noche, fue Franziska la que con el teléfono de casa, tocó a la puerta del baterista y le informó que tenía una llamada pero sin especificar de quién.

—¿Georgie?

—Sí.

—Uhm...

Tendido de espaldas en su cama, Gustav cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, no deseaba hablar con ella luego de lo ocurrido horas antes. Aún con el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, lo único que quería era paz y cinco minutos sin pensar en ella. Sólo eso.

Aparentemente, una petición imposible de cumplir.

—Lo de hace horas... Lo siento.

—Está bien.

—No. Digo, sí. Pero... ¿Gusti?

—¿Qué?

—De verdad, yo te a-...

—Ok. Entiendo. Yo... también.

—Ah.

Convencido de que aquello era raro como pocas cosas en la vida, Gustav fue el que dio el primer paso.

—¿De qué se trata?

La línea crepitó. A pesar de ello, Gustav adivinó la respiración de Georgie al otro lado. Ella no había colgado y él tampoco lo haría.

—Porque duele mucho, yo... Con alguien más. Robert dice que es pasajero, ¿sabes? Y aún tengo quince años. Que alguien más... Para olvidarte. Tal vez tiene razón.

—Tal vez.

—Sí, tal vez.

Consciente de que lloraba, Gustav sintió como las lágrimas le corrías por la comisura de los ojos hasta perderse en su cabello.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo.

—¿No?

—No, porque me sentiría... como si te fuera... infiel. Y sé que desde hace meses rompimos, pero... Duele tanto. Y ahora con todo esto de la banda, incluso si Bill lo acepta, David... Él no... Ni siquiera sabe. Y... ¿Gus?

Gustav se mordió los labios.

—Lo voy a intentar. Con alguien más, quiero decir. Por sanidad mental. Porque quiero creer que se puede vivir sin... sin esto.

A Gustav la garganta le quemó.

—Suerte entonces...

—Sí, uhm, gracias.

La línea volvió a hacer eco y después la comunicación se cortó.

Cuando cinco minutos después Franziska volvió a entrar a la habitación porque quería hacer ella misma una llamada y se encontró a su hermano con el rostro cubierto con una almohada, no necesitó de una confirmación más contundente de que algo había pasado.

Recostándose a su lado, se limitó a abrazarlo sin más, esperando que él fuera el primero en romper la barrera del silencio.

—Ella —musitó al fin—, ella... Sonaba como si estuviera resfriada. Olvidé preguntar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Terminó oficialmente conmigo. Me dijo que... Iba a intentarlo con alguien más, que me amaba, pero que dolía. Que... —Como si una tonelada de concreto cayera sobre su pecho, apretó los labios hasta formar una apretada línea recta—. Franny... Me voy a morir de dolor —lloriqueó—. ¿Así se siente ella? ¿Por eso me quiere olvidar? ¿Es que soy tan...? —Calló, resistiendo las ganas de vomitar.

Tal como le había dicho Georgie, aquello dolía más allá de lo que el límite humano podía soportar. Quizá era pasajero, de idéntica manera como le había asegurado el padre de la bajista, algo que pasaría, que alguien más podría hacerle olvidar; pero una parte de sí, en un rincón que se escondía en el centro de su pecho, le decía que era imposible. Porque él amaba a Georgie y esa era la única razón que él necesitaba.

Rompiendo a llorar como no lo hacía desde pequeño con la muerte del abuelo Schäfer, fue Franziska la que lo abrazó hasta que el agotamiento le impidió mantenerse despierto un segundo más.

Sucumbiendo al mundo de la inconsciencia, ni de lejos sospechaba Gustav, lo mucho que a él y a Georgie les quedaba aún por sufrir.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
